Cyber
by alphastiles
Summary: Pepper left Tony nine months ago. Phil helps Tony get back on the town with some internet dating when he comes across a profile for a young man named Jarvis.
1. Chapter 1

It had been nine, grueling months without Pepper. Nine months of canned beer, no public appearances and pop tarts. Endless days and nights in boxers and staring aimlessly at pictures of the two together.

Nine months of loneliness.

It was one day, around 2p.m. in the afternoon, that Agent Phil Coulson arrived at Stark tower. He came with nothing but his briefcase and a twelve pack of beers. He managed to find his way through the many floors to the work shop in which Tony Stark was sitting in. He was watching television in the corner, in his boxers.

"Tony." Phil said as a greeting, raising the box of beers in an attempt to wave. Tony didn't look up from the screen in which he was absorbed in, but instead released a morbid grunt.

"Tony. You gotta stop this." Phil addressed Tony again, but carefully this time. Tony's eyes were still fixed on the television. Phil placed his briefcase on the workbench and pulled out his laptop.

"I am going to help you get back on your feet."

Tony finally spoke, releasing a slurred bunch of words, "What if I just want to drink beer all day."

"That's no way to live."

"It's a bloody fantastic way to live if you ask me."

Phil sighed and open his laptop lid. After a few minutes, Tony looked up at Phil and watched him type and click.

"What're you doin'?" Tony muttered.

"I am sorting your life out."

"And how do you do that?"

"A new website was release a few months ago. It's called Seeking Singles dot com."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at Phil.

"A dating site? Are you kidding me? I am Tony Stark. I could go out and get a girl right now." Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, well Tony, it has been nine months, so I don't see that happening any time soon."

"It's only been like...two months."

"No Tony, it's been nine."

Tony sat back in his chair ashamed. He did not realise it had been that long since Pepper had left him. He had seen in the news that she left him for Rhodey, but other sources say she was bored with Tony's work work work mind.

"Look, I will leave your login details in your email. I have to go. Natasha has got herself caught up in Moscow. You...see you round."

Tony gave Phil a kind salute and a nod.

* * *

Tony woke up in his bed. He did not know how he got there but he really did not care. He rolled around in his duvets, embracing the feathery goodness. He spotted the clock out of the corner of his eye. It was midday. Again. He had slept right through the day in a depressive state for the last nine months without Pepper which was a scary thought.

"Oi, Costa Rica!" Tony called tiredly out of his room. A few seconds later, a simple looking maid emerged from the hall and into Tony's room.

"What is it, Sir?" She had a lovely mexican twang to her voice.

"Mama Cita, can you go and get my laptop please."

"It's Emilia, Sir." She muttered and walked out of the room only to appear again with Tony's laptop in hand.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, no." Tony smiled, and she disappeared.

Lifting the lid of his laptop, Tony's login screen appeared. He almost didn't want to login, knowing his passwork was going to remind him of the pain.

_I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-P-E-P-P-E-R-P-O-T-T-S-1-4-3_

He sighed deeply as the login screen faded and his desktop was bought up.

Tony saw a little red alert symbol above his mail icon that read '_1032 new message(s)_' and the thought of fishing through that many e-mails terrified him. He double clicked on the icon and saw the first message was from Agent Coulson.

_Ah, yes. Phil was here yesterday._

He clicked the email.

_To: Tony Stark _

_From: Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D _

_Subject: Please. Try this. _

_User: TonyStark1_

_Pass: IWillTryThis_

__Tony laughed at the small hints that Phil had linked in with the message. Tony clicked the link and it brought up and cheesy looking website. It was filled with pictures of happy couples and love hearts. It repulsed Tony. He clicked on the login key and typed in his details.

_Well, whattya know._

__600 plus interests. That wasn't surprising as his account had already been verified by the company who ran the site.

The first few hundred of people were dumb looking blondes, or scientists, or girls looking for money. Tony almost gave up when he saw a picture of a fairly haired man with elegant glasses perched on his nose. The message attached was "_I don't even think you swing this way but eh, what the heck. My life has been one big mistake anyway." _Tony was rather intrigued that a male had an interest in him. He clicked on the picture and a profile for one Jarvis Bennett was displayed. His profile wa sat the bare minimal, expressing interests in that of sports and computers. Jarvis was a self proclaimed "male version of your mother but in a cute boyfriendy kinda way" and seemed to be quite fond of daiquiris.

Tony sat and stared at Jarvis' profile for a moment.

He hadn't thought of a man before. Not like _that, _anyway.

And then after a short debate with himself, Tony clicked the '_I like you'_ button on Jarvis' profile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tony decided to pull his life together slowly. If he was going to start getting out into the public again, he wanted to do it the Stark way; with a bang. Tony set his alarm for eight in the morning; he went for a run, bought a bagel for breakfast, put on a suit and then walked through the city for no apparent reason. The only reason that came to mind is that Tony wanted to let the media know that he was out in the world again, and it didn't take long until he was swarmed with paparazzi. It was kind of nice for Tony; he started to feel like his usual self.

_Where have you been?!_

_The whole world's been looking for Iron Man!_

The paparazzi had not ceased to ask the same daily questions that had been printed in the newspapers for Tony's nine month absence.

Once home, he ran up the stairs like a giddy child and headed straight to his computer. Tony was going to try this. He was going to meet this Jarvis guy, even if it just ended up that the two would be friends, he wanted to do it. Technically, he had no choice. If Phil found out that Tony hadn't tried it, he'd be in the dog house. A ping was heard from the computer. An email from one Jarvis Bennett sat in Tony's inbox. Tony suddenly got nervous. As he clicked on the email, it spoke of thank you's and compliments and nervous ramblings.

_I don't know if you're just taking the piss, because from my understanding, you are quite the ladies' man. If you are taking the piss, I do ask that you refrain from replying this message as I am not the one to be strung along by wealthy men. _

_If not, feel free to reply. Or text, my number is on my profile. _

_Jarvis._

Tony smiled. He sounded smart. Tony liked it when someone shared the same intellectual ability as his own; then him and said person could both withheld a proper conversation. He replied to Jarvis:

_No, I am not taking the piss. To be honest, I really don't know why I clicked the button, but sometimes a man has to take a chance. But I would like this kept on the down low for a while if anything comes from it. You know, the whole 'Was Pepper that bad at sex that you turned gay?' speech from the media. I would like it if you showed up at my house, I live on Malibu Point. You'll know which house. _

_Say tonight at 7?_

_It's up to you._

_Stark._

Nearly as quickly as Tony had sent the message cautiously, Jarvis replied.

_I'll be there._

Tony began to frantically panic. Seven o'clock was only hours away; six to be exact. The house wasn't clean, and there was no food prepared. He jolted upright and began to walk downstairs, picking up his jacket on the way. Swooping it around his shoulders, Tony busted out of the door and headed to the nearest fresh food market. There was no way he was getting Emilia to cook tonight; he wanted to impress Jarvis for some strange reason.


End file.
